The present invention relates to push button switch assemblies, and, more particularly, to illuminated push button switches commonly used in connection with door bells, chimes or the like.
Heretofore, push buttons of this type have been made with at least a dozen parts including a helical compression spring, contacts, screws, a bulb, a button and a housing. Both the cost of producing the individual parts and the cost of assembly have been higher than need be.
In my issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,441 there is described an illuminated electrical push button switch which has a pair of spring contacts secured in a housing on either side of a miniature bulb. The contacts have inclined bifurcated ends that bear resiliently against the underside of the push button. Depressing the button causes the bifurcated contact ends to deform elastically and come together making electrical contact. The pigtail leads for the bulb are sandwiched between the contacts and a block portion of the housing, all being held in place by a screw that also functions as a binding post for the external wire connection.
However, the heretofore known illuminated push button assemblies, if intended for surface mounting, have an elevated profile or require boring at least a 5/8" diameter counterbore in the building structure in order to accommodate either a threaded or longitudinally ribbed rear extension of the button assembly.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an illuminated push button switch of much simpler and economic construction.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a low profile illuminated push button switch that can be installed with a minimum of preparation of the structural surface on which the switch is to be mounted or, in some installations, no preparation of the mounting surface.
Various other objects will become apparent after reading the ensuing description.